Thank You
by MugenTsukuyomi
Summary: Pein has a  nightmare of a death near moment from when he was a young man. He realizes he d never thanked the person responsible for saving him. My first fanfic!


**Suppressed Memory **

**This is my first fanfic! :D I really love Madara x Pein and I came up with this idea when I was freezing to death at a bus stop. XD**

**No YAOI in this one but it´s so cute. *_***

**XxxxX**

_So… cold… I can´t feel my… body…_

My body trembled once again and this time the shivering wouldn't stop. I held my breath every time the rain poured down on me like a heavy blanket of endlessness to stop myself from drowning. I could barely keep my eyes open seeing as every time I tried I was forced to close them again due to the raindrops intrusion. As things weren´t bad enough, my right foot hurt really badly. If I didn't know better it was probably sprained from before. I tried to move but concluded it was useless. I couldn't move and even if I could, how would I be able to walk? The rain started to pour down again, whipping my body painfully. I was soaked in the wetness from above. I couldn't see anything and all I heard was a couple of men arguing. I wanted to scream for help but my mouth wouldn't listen to me.

My irregular breathing is what kept me alive. My back was cold against the dirty ground. I was cold and wet and perhaps… bleeding? God, I was such a klutz… Why did I have to run into this stupid alley anyway?

How hard I even tried not to think about it, my thoughts kept wandering back to Nagato and Konan. If I died here, as horrible as it sounded, what would become of them? I though worriedly as I suddenly coughed up a fair amount of blood onto the gray surface of my home town, some of it still dripping down my chin. I groaned and shut my eyes tight, my orange hair gluing itself to my forehead.

_Was I really going to die in a filthy alley … alone? There go all my dreams of ever being more than an orphan. My dreams of protecting Konan and Nagato from this cruel world and the dangerous people in it. Was this the end?_

_No._

I felt a pair of gentle arms grasping my legs and back, carrying me up from the cite ground. I coughed again when feeling the horrible striking of pain in the right side of my abdomen. When did I hurt myself there?

My head fell back, and my eyes flickered open. I wanted to see the person who had bothered to save me but I couldn't open my eyes fully. I only saw the glow of one red eye, gazing down me. I closed my eyes again and forced my face to fall onto his warm, embracing chest. He was so warm…

He started walking slowly and soon I could barely hear the sound of the men arguing anymore. I inhaled his sweet scent and felt that I was drifting into sleep… or _death._

**XxxxX**

Pein gasped and jerked himself up out of bed, sweat rolling down his face in shiny beads. He looked confused around his environment in panic at first then relaxed when realizing it was only a dream. He eventually calmed down, regaining his normal heart rate when realizing it had only been his mind that had startled him.

"Only a dream…" He muttered to himself and slowly got out of bed, sitting on the edge of it. The quietness of his dark room soothed him in an odd way. He liked it quiet. There were only a few sunrays peeking in from outside. Pein sighed and rested his head in his pale hands, the sweat still running down his muscular chest and back.

This dream was… new. It was a long while ago since he had had nightmares, if you can call it that. Despite this, he couldn't remember ever having that near death moment. Perhaps it was a memory he had suppressed all this years. There were a lot of things he wanted to forget from his childhood. Maybe this memory was one of them and if he suppressed it, he probably had a good reason for doing so. Even so, he realized he hadn't really officially thanked Madara for saving him that night. If we were to say it was true and not just some weird imagination from deep, deep inside his mind. But still…

**XxxxX **

"Have you given it a proper thought?" Itachi´s eyebrows pulled together when Madara gave him an amused look.

"…of course I have. What do you take me for?" Madara ground out, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. Itachi shrugged, eyeing the casual black clothes of his sibling.

"Just wondering." The raven explained and averted his eyes to the food beneath him, poking on it. Madara eyed him closely.

"Well, if there´s not anything else you want to complain about," He paused and grinned. Itachi only gave him a bored look,

"I´ll be going back to sleep. Getting up early really gave me a headache…" Madara rose from his seat slowly, his slick fingers rubbing his temples gently. The younger one´s eyes followed Madara as he turned his back on him and left the room.

When in the hall; Madara groaned and let his midnight-black head fall back, his hair falling gently against his back.

Taking care of the Akatsuki members and all their expenses and their weird way of living… really wore him out sometimes. He needed sleep so badly right now. How typical of Itachi to wake him up early to take care of their chores together seeing as there were no other volunteers. But as the leader, surely it was evident that he was going to have to take care of everything. How annoying.

Madara groaned again, louder this time when he suddenly bumped into something… or someone.

"Madara!" The called one looked down meeting with the ringed eyes of his fellow member, Pein. The red-head looked surprised to see him.

"Huh?" Madara asked, confused. Pein turned crimson immediately when realizing he was shouting rather loud.

How convenient. Just the man he was looking for, he thought to himself. Pein eyed the taller person in front of him. Madara only wore a black sweater and the regular pants they all wore. His wild hairstyle framed the older Uchiha´s beautiful face as perfectly as he stood there. It practically reached down to the small of his back. Wait… Pein frowned when remembering there was something he was supposed to say. Damn him and his awful memory!

Madara´s confused look suddenly turned into a warm smile. He moved the evident shorter man to the side of him like a little puppet and started moving away from the rinnegan user. Probably because Pein hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"Wait." Pein whirled around. Madara stopped hesitantly but turned around slowly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"There´s something I wanted to tell you… it´s kind of embarrassing, so promise you won´t laugh." Madara watched Pein ponder the words that were to come next and now he was quite curious to hear them.

"What is it?"

"…" How was he going to put it? He had never ´thanked' anyone before and this was surprisingly hard to do. Especially when he wasn't even sure that the dream was even true. But it was only two words!

"… Thank …you." Pein breathed out and locked his eyes with Madara´s red orbs. Pein was certainly proud of himself for saying this so, why didn't his leader answer him?

"For what, exactly?" The older one answered after awhile, frowning. He understood that it was hard for Pein to…talk. But this was just plain odd.

"Well… I had this dream of you saving me… it´s a long story. I actually don't recall it ever happening but I realized I hadn't thanked you for it so, thank you." Pein frowned when hearing how cheesy it sounded but he didn't care. Madara looked like the words were still slowly sinking in.

"Oh. Your welcome." He said after a while, forcing a smile through the tired look on his face. It seemed to have glued itself onto it. Pein relaxed a bit.

But, now what? He still felt like he hadn't really gotten the message through to Madara so he did what his gut told him.

This resulted in him wrapping his thin arms around the thin waist of the most dangerous, yet beautiful Uchiha on this earth. It felt weird, he concluded. And it was certainly not a regular occurrence. Honestly, Pein wasn't familiar what to do in a situation like this and he had seen people hug their loved ones before. But oh my god, Madara smelled really good.

Madara´s eyes widened at the sudden move from the opposite man. This was really out of character from the ginger. And seeing as he was shorter, Pein only reached up to his neck, his face burying into Madara´s chest. How cute, he realized.

To be honest, that night he saved Pein was a memory he would never forget. Of course, he didn't count on Pein ever remembering that rainy night. Madara certainly remembered. He had caught a glance of the orphan teen lying helplessly on the ground in that alley. Even if he was the man he was at that time, Madara couldn't leave a child to die, even it was an orphan. He had only been there on business and had left with a dying young man in his arms…

But Madara would always think of Pein as the bold and adorable teen from Amekagure that he had saved, and not the peace-chasing, god complexes, handsome man he had turned out to be today.

The older one relaxed and he smiled, hugging back tightly. It was evident Pein was blushing as Madara placed a caring kiss on top of his ruffled hair.

"You´re welcome…"

**XxxxX**

**A/N – Hoho. C: This was cute and a little OCC on everyone but it was sooo cute. w Sorry if it was bad, I was really tired. Cx**

**Review what you think! I really need the boost/critics seeing as this is my first fanfic. :3 **


End file.
